pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Spencer
Alex Spencer (nicknamed Buzz) is a character from the P.M. Universe series. He is an independent wrestler who worked for WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). He originally works for a former indie promotion, BCW and has first appeared in WWE 2K19 as the main protagonist of MyPlayer mode. He is also the co-host of "The Buzz and Cole Show" in WWE 2K20, along with Cole Quinn. Appearance Alex Spencer has brown eyes with messy dirty blond hair. He's equipped with white wrist tape on his wrists, wears a yellow/black trunks and kickpads, black knee pads and boots with white laces. In the front of his wrestling gear is yellow trunks with black claw mark with white outline. On the rear of his wrestling gear is his face being disintegrated. In his entrance attire, he wears a sleeveless black jacket with the "BCW Forever" logo on his back. In his original attire, he wears red/black trunks and black boots with red laces. Story BCW At the BCW house show, he defeated "Mr. CQ" Cole Quinn. Following his win, he's been offered a tryout match by Matt Bloom. At the tryout match, he was defeated by Braun Strowman in a steel cage match. He's been offered a NXT contract, but was turned down one week later when he was attacked by the masked attacker. He go on to compete at indie Mexico house show against El Mago, but the match ended in no contest where the masked attacker is involved, who turns out to be a Mexican fan. At week 4 of NXT, Buzz and Cole invades their show with either cut a promo or attack one of the superstars. At week 6 at NXT, he battles the masked attacker, who turns out to be Barron Blade. WWE SmackDown Live He made his SmackDown debut, winning the 8-man battle royal for Bobby Roode's United States title. At Backlash, he defeated Roode in an Iron Man or 2 out of 3 falls match (depends on the player) to win the United States title. The following night on SmackDown, he would issue an open challenge each week on SmackDown with his United States Championship on the line—he successfully defended his title against the likes of Baron Corbin and Johnny Gargano. At Money in the Bank, he successfully retained his title against Roode, Owens and Zayn. The following night on SmackDown, he would lose the United States title to Owens and Zayn in a 2-on-1 handicap match, following interference from Orton. Buzz then began his feud with Cena. On SmackDown Live, he defeated Orton to reaffirm his status as Cena's opponent for SummerSlam. At SummerSlam, he defeated John Cena in a Submission match. After the match, he's been drafted to Raw by Kurt Angle. Raw; Universal Champion Buzz made his Raw debut, interrupting Miz TV, then was attacked by Miz and the Miztourage. On Raw, he defeated Elias in his Raw debut. On Raw, he was defeated by Bo Dallas after Miz interferes, restricting him a title shot against the Miz. With Triple H unable to give him a shot at the Intercontinental title, he creates his own singles title and defends his title with his choice of stipulation. He successfully defended his custom title belt against Elias. At Hell in a Cell, he defeated Miz to win the Intercontinental title. He began his feud with Bray Wyatt, after he retains the title against Jason Jordan. Wyatt would play mind games on Buzz, with zombie versions of Barron Blade and Triple H, burning his late father's van, and the brainwashed Cole Quinn. At Survivor Series, he was defeated by Bray Wyatt in a steel cage match, with interference from Quinn and Bálor. At Royal Rumble, he teams up with the Demon Finn Bálor to defeat Bray Wyatt and Cole Quinn. He starts his pursuit for the Universal Championship at Elimination Chamber, where he outlasts all five competitors. He then began a feud with Triple H and the reunited Evolution. He teams up with Styles and Bálor for the six-man elimination match at Fastlane, where they are victorious, only to be attacked by Styles and Bálor after the match, allowing Styles to cash-in his MitB contract. At WrestleMania, he regains the Universal championship. At Backlash, he defeated AJ Styles in a rematch and retained his Universal title. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Buzzkiller (Guillotine choke or crossface chickenwing) * Signature moves ** Calf Crusher (Calf slicer); adopted from AJ Styles ** Van-Go! (Spear) ** Suplex transitioned into backbreaker ** Step-up enzuigiri ** Running clothesline ** Neckbreaker ** DDT ** Powerbomb ** Multiple suplex variations *** Super ** Diving crossbody ** Elbow drop, sometimes while diving ** Dragon sleeper ** Cross armbar * Managers ** AJ Styles ** Sasha Banks ** Barron Blade Championships and accomplishments * WWE United States Championship (1 time) * WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * WWE Universal Championship (2 time) Trivia * The disintegration on the back of his wrestling trunks resembles the main menu of WWE 2K19. ** The design of this image is the original image of his face with spiky hair, before he updates with a different hairstyle. * Buzz has several attires in MyPlayer mode, along with his two ring attires. ** When invading the NXT arena, he and Cole Quinn mimics three teams: D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels), nWo (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) and the 80s ("Macho Man" Randy Savage and The Ultimate Warrior). ** The player has four choices for Buzz's inner demon before Royal Rumble: Arctic Behemoth (polar bear), Megalodon (shark), King Cobra (cobra), and The Deceiver (a copy of Finn Bálor's demon persona). * The music "Battlescars" (a former theme of The B-Team) is the perfect theme for him, due to his trouble times in WWE. * His hometown is San Francisco, CA, the birthplace of professional wrestler and voice actor of this character, A.J. Kirsch. * His favorite wrestlers in WWE are Bret Hart, "Macho Man" Randy Savage and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Heroes